A Birthday In A Storm
by Minstrel164
Summary: Being stuck in a snow storm with a hyperactive man child is no surprise for Beckett but that doesn't mean he still can't surprise her.


**Thank you to every one who took the time to read and review my first effort. I was touched by your generous and encouraging comments.**

**So here is another one off story. I hope you enjoy it.**

A Birthday In A Storm

"What do you mean you have only one room?" Beckett said, with growing annoyance.

"It's a busy night." Replied the man behind the desk.

Beckett and Castle had been driving for over an hour in the steadily growing snow storm. The driving conditions were atrocious. A couple of times the car had slipped and slided from one side of the road to another. It was all Beckett could to do avoid going off the road and colliding into a tree by the roadside.

After the last near death experience Castle had suggested, not for the first time, that they find a motel and stop for the night. This time Beckett agreed with him. Thankfully a couple of miles down the road they reached a small town which happened to have a motel. It had been Castle who had spotted it and pointed it out to Beckett like some over excited kid on his first visit to Disneyland.

"What can I say? Everyone has the same idea as you, lady." Said the man behind the desk. He waved his hand in the direction of the glass front door to where the snow was building up beyond the glass. "The weather people are predicting a real bad storm all down the East Coast."

Beckett didn't have to look to know that Castle had that smug grin on plastered on his face.

"Not a word Castle." She warned.

Beckett focused her attention to the desk clerk.

"All right, we'll take it." She conceded with a frustrated sigh.

Before Beckett had a chance to pull out her credit card Castle slapped his card on the counter.

"Mr and Mrs Smith is it?" The clerk ventured, grinning.

Beckett's glare killed the smile on the man's face stone dead.

"Mr and Mrs Castle will do."

Beckett turned her glare on Castle.

"What?" Castle said innocently. Beckett shook her head at him.

For the past few hours while driving she had to put up Castle's hyperactivity, an endless stream of lame jokes which under other circumstances would have elicited at least a small smile from her. Not tonight though. His efforts had only succeeded in making her more irritable than usual. The final straw had been when he wanted to play a game of I Spy. That was when she threatened to shoot him. It was also that moment when their car almost finished up in the ditch by the side of the road.

"Room Four." The clerk announced as he handed over the key to the door.

Beckett snatched the key from the clerk and headed for the door.

"Oh by the way." The clerk called out. "The heating's not working properly in Room Four, so it might be cold."

"Oh I'm sure we'll find a way to stay warm." Castle chuckled.

Beckett felt like screaming. It was bad enough getting stuck in a snow storm with Castle now there was no heating in the room. Things were getting better and better she thought to herself as she started for the door. She paused to look over her shoulder.

"Castle get our bags from the car."

With that she shoved open the front door and disappeared into the storm.

"Sure thing honey" Castle called out. He turned to the desk clerk and gave him a grin.

"Good luck, pal." The desk clerk said with a chuckle but not envying him.

"Seems nice and cosy." Castle mused as he looked the room over from the doorway. He shot a grin at Beckett. She rolled her eyes in response. That only increased his grin. "I think we're going to have lots of fun."

"Get in and shut the door." Beckett snapped.

Castle kicked the door closed as he walked in. Setting the bags down he once more took in the surrounds. He had been in far worse motel rooms in his time. At least this one looked clean and neat. There was a double bed rather than two singles, that made him grin. A portable TV sat on a side table and beside it was a small bar fridge. Opening the fridge he found the usual collection of miniature bottles of alcohol and comestibles. What he didn't find in the fridge was red wine or champagne.

"What are you doing Castle?" Beckett inquired.

"Checking the place out."

Castle closed the fridge door and then walked over to the door that led into the bathroom. Opening the door he peered in.

"The shower stall looks a little on the small side but I think we can squeeze in together without too much trouble."

Closing the door he saw Beckett flashing him one of her death stares.

"Just kidding." Castle said laughing.

Beckett shook her head slowly. Without a word she went over collected her bag and disappeared into the bathroom. Castle grinned when he heard her locking the bathroom door. Castle then turned his attention to the thermostat on the wall. He turned the knob all the way up but after a few minutes the room still remained cold.

Castle was sitting on the end of the bed channel surfing when he heard the bathroom door unlock. Beckett emerged slowly from the bathroom. The television was forgotten when he looked at her. She had changed into a pair of light blue pyjamas and a thick turtle neck sweater. She wore several pairs of thick woollen socks. She had brushed out her hair and removed her makeup. Now without her high heels she seemed tiny but it was an image that brought a genuine smile to Castle's face. She looked adorable.

"Your turn Castle." Beckett simply.

Castle gathered his things and went into the bathroom. Beckett sat on the bed and picked up the remote and surfed the channels on the TV. She could hear Castle humming to himself from within the bathroom. She found the weather channel. Her face creased into a frown as the TV said that the snow storm was getting worse and worse all up and down the east coast with New York being the hardest hit.

"Ready or not." Castle called out from the bathroom. "Here I come."

With that the bathroom door was flung open and out he stepped.

"Ta Da!" he announced with a flourish.

Beckett looked at him and blinked. She started laughing.

Castle was dressed in pyjamas sporting a number of cartoon super heroes.

"What?" He asked, trying not to look hurt.

"You look ridiculous." Beckett replied still laughing.

"I do not."

"Yes you do." she insisted. "Did you lose a bet or something?"

"I'll have you know this was a present from Alexis."

"I thought she loved you?"

"Oh funny." He made a face at her.

Beckett turned her attention back to the TV. The frown returned to her face. Suddenly she switched off the TV and jumped to her feet. She shivered involuntarily as the cold of the room seeped through her clothes. She rubbed her arms trying to get some warmth into her limbs.

"It's very cold in here."

"I have several surefire ways that could get you warmed up. Myself as well."

Beckett glared at him but didn't reply to his innuendo.

"Bed time." she announced simply.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." He said with a theatrical sigh.

"Castle!" Beckett said scowling at him

"Which side of the bed do you prefer?" Castle asked, ignoring her scowl.

Beckett's eyebrow shot upwards in a way that Castle always found appealing.

"You're sleeping in the chair, Castle." Beckett replied, pointing to the chair beside the bed.

"What? But I'll freeze to death." Castle whined.

"I'll take that risk."

Castle opened his mouth ready to argue with her but closed it. The look on her face told him that it would not be a good idea. He had been around her long enough to know that she was upset about something. Him mainly. He decided to change tack.

"Fine." Castle said as he looked at the chair. "But when you wake up in the morning and find me frozen solid, you can explain to Alexis how I ended up that way."

"You wont freeze to death Castle."

"How do you that? They're saying that the temperature is going to drop down to ten below at least."

"I'll give you one of the blankets."

Beckett looked over at Castle and saw the bewildered look on his face. It dawned on her that she was being unreasonable. What she couldn't understand was why she was acting this way. It was not as if it was his fault they were stuck here. He may have had many talents but she doubted conjuring a big snow storm was one of them.

"All right Castle." She said, relenting. "I'll take the right hand side, you take the left."

The bewildered look on Castle's face vanished in an instant to be replaced with his usual mischievous grin. "This is going to be so much fun."

Beckett rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him.

They got into bed and pulled the blankets right up. The room was getting colder.

"This is really nice." Castle quipped. "Our own little slumber party."

Beckett turned her head and looked at Castle. She wasn't smiling.

"If we're lucky we might get snowed in and be here for a couple of days." Castle continued his excitement growing.

"If you ever breathe a word of this to Ryan or Esposito I swear I'll strangle you."

She still remembered the razing she got from those two that morning when Castle had opened her front door to pick up the papers only to find a body that the serial killer Dunn had left on her door step.

"If I did, they'd probably pop champagne corks and have a party."

"Castle!"

"All right, all right... Miss Grumpy Pants."

Beckett was surprised at what he called her. She was ready to glare at him again but stopped herself. Instead she let out a long frustrated sigh and rolled onto her side.

"And don't get any ideas about getting closer, Castle." She warned. "I have a gun."

"You do know that if we got closer we'd stay much, much warmer?"

"I don't care Castle, you stay on your side of the bed."

"But..."

"I mean it." Beckett said firmly.

Beckett heard Castle let out a long sigh.

"Suit yourself Miss Grumpy Pants." He muttered.

She was angry at herself for snapping at him. She didn't like being called _Miss Grumpy Pants_ but she shouldn't have snapped at him. Castle was being Castle she reminded herself and not for the first time.

"Kate, can I ask you a question?" Castle said breaking the long silence between them.

Beckett didn't respond immediately. After a moment or two she turned on her back and looked at Castle. He had his head propped in his hand. The look on his face was the one that never failed to send a flutter through her stomach and make her catch her breath.

"What is it?" she said finally.

"I just want to know why you have been grumpy all day?" Castle asked.

"I'm not grumpy."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You have been grumpy all day."

"I have not."

Castle looked at her in that steady gaze that said that he didn't believe her.

"Kate this is me you're talking to." He said quietly. "What's been bothering you?"

Beckett did not want to tell him but his gaze was steady and disconcerting. She knew that he would not give up until he got it out of her. He could be like a dog with a bone sometimes. Better to tell him and get it over with, she thought to herself. Then she could get some sleep.

"I wanted to be in the city." She informed him.

"And what of great significance and importance has you eagerly wanting to be back home on this dark and stormy night, risking life and limb?" Castle inquired carefully.

Beckett saw the twinkle in his eye and his lips curving upwards in the beginning of a smile. She always liked that smile of his.

"It's my birthday." Beckett announced in a low voice.

The smile grew wider and deeper as it spread across Castle's face as he gazed at Beckett.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Castle."

Beckett was about to turn her back on him but something in his eyes

made her pause.

"Can I tell you something Kate?"

"What?"

"I already knew it was your birthday." He confessed.

"You did?" She said in surprise.

"I did."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I was going to but then you were in such a hurry to head upstate it didn't seem the right time. Then later on you were in such a bad mood I was afraid you might bite my head off."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Anyway..."

Castle threw aside the blankets and got out of bed. He raced around the bed and disappeared into the bathroom only to emerge a second later with his bag. He jumped back into bed making sure to cover himself. It was even colder in the room than before.

Beckett watched him as he opened his bag and started rummaging through it. He produced a brown paper bag and from the bag there emerged in his hand a large chocolate chip muffin.

"I would have gotten you a birthday bear claw but they didn't have any so I got you this instead."

Beckett's smile deepened. Only Castle would come up with something like this. She started to reach out for the muffin. Castle snatched it away from her reach.

"Wait...not so fast." He said.

He dug into his bag and produced a two birthday hats. A green one for and a blue one for him. She refused the hat shaking her head firmly. He shrugged his shoulders and put on his hat. He then produced a candle and speared it into the top of the muffin. He lit the candle with the disposable lighter. With the candle lit he presented it to Beckett.

She almost burst out laughing when he sang _Happy Birthday_ to her.

Beckett could only shake her head and smile as he sang to her, touched by his gesture.

"Now don't forget to make a wish before you blow out the candle." He told her after he finished his rendition of _Happy Birthday._

Beckett looked at Castle. He never failed to surprise her with sweet gestures just like this. She smiled even more as she thought of a wish. Then she leaned closer and blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?" He asked her.

"I'm not going to tell you that." She protested.

"Yes I know, you've all ready gotten your wish. Spending the night in bed with me."

He punctuated the remark with a mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows. She gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Ow."

"You deserved that." She told him.

"I got you something." He announced happily.

From the bottom of the bag he produced a long rectangular flat box. Beckett saw the light blue wrapping and her eyes widened as she let out a gasp. Immediately she sat up straighter and took the present that he held out to her. Castle had gotten her jewellery, and from Tiffanys no less. She looked at the wrapped present and then at Castle.

"You didn't have to Castle."

"Go on, open it." Castle urged.

She quickly unwrapped the present and slowly opened the box. Her eyes widen even more as she stared at the gold necklace. It was simple in design single strands of gold entwined with platinum strands to make a single thick length. The sight of it took her breath away.

"It's...wow...thank you." She stammered.

Without realising it she leaned across and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you Rick, it's beautiful."

"I decided to get you a new necklace after the other week when your old one broke and you became frantic fearing that you had lost your mother's ring." Castle told her. "And we couldn't have that."

Beckett remembered she had almost turned the squad room at the 12th Precinct up side down in search for her mother's lost ring. Just about everyone had joined in the search but it had been Castle who had found the ring in the lunch room under the coffee machine. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Thank you Rick, it's very sweet of you."

"This one is a little sturdier, able to withstand the rough and tumble a New York Police detective goes through on a daily basis."

Beckett kissed him again but this time on the lips. A quick, chaste kiss. She pulled back when she realised what she had done. Both of them were surprised by the kiss.

Beckett lay on her side staring at the jewellery box sitting on the nightstand. Her back was nestled against Castle's chest. His face was buried in her hair. One of his arms was draped protectively across her waist. His breathing was soft and steady telling her he was asleep.

She had had some good birthdays and some bad birthdays in the past. The good ones had been those she had shared with her mother. The bad ones had been too many and would rather forget.

This one was memorable. If he had been awake he would have seen her smile, the kind of smile he would describe that could light up a room. Slowly and carefully so as not to wake Castle she shifted around so that she was facing him.

For some moments she studied his face wanting to run her fingers over his cheek and jaw but she didn't. She only gazed at him not wanting to break the spell. There was a smile on his face which only made her smile in return. He never failed to surprise her. No matter how annoying he could get it could quickly be forgotten with a gesture such as this impromptu surprise birthday party.

She moved closer and kissed him gently on the lips. She felt his arm tighten his hold on her.

"Good night Rick." She whispered as she rested her head against his.

She closed her eyes but her smile deepened even more.

Secretly she hoped they did get snowed in for a few days. That was what she wished for.

_Finis_

**Once again I would dearly love to hear what you think of this little story.**


End file.
